


Gonna Give You What You Want

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [36]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mentions charlotte/reader, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, also mentions andrade/charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: Mike's been a good boy, he deserves a reward.Prompt was Pegging





	Gonna Give You What You Want

You had asked Charlotte if it was alright with her - since she would be spending the night with Andrade. You knew she'd be more than okay with it, but you felt it would be common courtesy, because she was still your dom. 

So when The Miz approached you on Wrestlemania that he needed 'help', the two of you went to talk more. Searching for a private area of the arena, you smiled when you found a place underneath a curtain. "What's up, Mike?" you asked, and he bit his lip.

"Is Charlotte okay with this? With us? I'd hate to be a hom-" you cut him off by placing your finger on his lips.

"Of course she's okay with it, plus our relationship is strictly dom-sub, and nothing more. I've asked her, and she said she's more than okay with it." you reassured Mike, giving him a smile in which he returned.

"Okay, I was concerned that she'd be upset,"

"As long as I'm domming, she's okay. Which I am, now be a good boy and win your match." you winked, leaving him to go prepare yourself for your own match.

Having lost you, you were happy that at least both Mike and Charlotte won, and you decided to celebrate with him. After all, he deserved it. You were quick to congratulate Charlotte, telling her what time you were going over to Mike's hotel room, and in return she told you to text her when you were on your way to hers once you were done (unless he wanted to cuddle, then she'd wanted to know that).

\---

It was nice that he was in the same hotel as you, and so was Charlotte. Since Wrestlemania weekend came to an end, you were only going to be in New York for two more days. It was great, especially since both Mike and Charlotte were on Smackdown, while you were on Raw.

So when you arrived to his room, you knocked on the door. He didn't take long to answer his door, and for that, you were thankful. He smiled as he moved to let you in, and when he shut the door, you sat down on the couch. "What are your hard limits, and things you really enjoy?" 

"I really enjoy being verbally humiliated, l want to be told that some fucks you better than me. If you're okay with that, but I love being praised. I'm not into anything extreme, but I really enjoy being pegged, but I don't really like my cock being touched, or sucked. I prefer giving pleasure over giving. I don't like watersports, or bodily functions. Also to save you your next question, my safeword is 'Pickles'," he blushed, and you raised an eyebrow.

"You're a brat, aren't you? I'm okay with all of those being what you like and dislike. We have similar interests, I see." you winked. "Are you ready, pretty boy?"

"Yes, (Your Name). I'm ready." 

"Call me 'Ma'am', and come over here and take my clothes off for me," you said, watching as he came closer to you. Pulling your shirt off with ease, he moved to your bra. When you realized he was struggling, you pulled it off to help him out. 

"Sorry, ma'am," he looked down on the ground, but you lifted his head up by his chin.

"No apologies, I promise it's okay." you assured him. Running the pad of your thumb against his bottom lip, you asked, "Are you comfortable with making me come with this pretty mouth of yours? Hm?" 

"That's okay with me, Ma'am." you kissed his forehead as you stood up, unbuckling your belt. You didn't mind taking the rest of your clothes off, not when the sight of Mike on his knees was right in front of you. 

You removed your panties, and when you sat back down, Mike had already crawled closer to you. Spreading your legs, you watched as Mike got between your thighs. Taking his time to kiss over your bruising thighs, Mike left no bruise left behind. Growing impatient, you pushed his head to where you needed him the most.

"That's it, such a good boy. Right there, right. fucking. there," you moaned, grinding against his face to meet his movements. You remember what one of the things he really is into, and you decided to test out the waters. "You know Charlotte's my dom, yeah? She loves eating my pussy, loves knowing that's all hers. Sometimes she can even make me come within-" you started, but was cut off with a moan. "-seconds. Depending how desperate she gets me, and here you are, just now getting a moan out of me!" 

You tried to keep your voice steady as normal, but once he began to hear what you were saying, it became a struggle. He was getting you closer to the edge than what you expected of him, and soon you were squeezing your thighs around his head as you came. 

"Holy fuck, good boy," you praised as you sat up, pulling him closer to you. Kissing him just to taste yourself, you hummed against his lips before you pulled away. "Take your clothes off and bend over the bed. Gotta prep you, color?"

"Green, Ma'am."

"Good boy, get to it then," you smiled, watching as he did as he was told. Once his clothes were completely off, you moved so he could bend over the bed. "Are you okay with me tasting this pretty little hole?"

"Yes, Ma'am, please I want it!"

"Gonna give you what you want, then." 

Getting down on your knees, you bit at his right cheek, and then his left. You wanted to tease him, and as you traced your tongue up to his asshole, you knew you had where you wanted him. Pushing your tongue into his entrance, Mike whimpered. You couldn't resist him any longer; you slipped your tongue in deeper as you fucked it in and out. 

"Oh god, oh fuck-" he cried out, fucking himself back on your tongue. You didn't mind him doing that, in fact, you loved it. 

Pulling away to stand up, you grabbed your strapon and the harness, along with lube. Squirting some onto your fingers, you pushed a finger into him with ease. Giving him a minute to adjust, and when he gave you the get-go, you moved your finger. Fucking him at a nice and slow pace, you added more lube before you added a second finger. You fucked him at a much faster pace, curious on how much he could take, you pushed a third and final finger in. He cried out, gripping the sheets.

You gave him a few minutes to get used to the feeling before continuing your movements. "Such a good boy, taking my fingers like this, I'm so proud of you, baby…" you cooed, pulling your hand away from him, you spanked not once, not twice, but three times before lubing up your strapon.

"Are you ready, baby? Color?" you asked him, and when he said green, you lined up to his entrance. "I need you to relax, okay, Mike? Can you do that for me?" 

"Y-yes, Ma'am." he whispered, preparing himself for your strap. 

You entered in slowly, with each inch, you stopped to give him time to adjust. When you were all the way in to the hilt, you smacked his ass. "Tell me when you want me to move, you did an amazing job tonight, so proud of you."

"Y-you can move now, Ma'am."

You began to move at a slow pace that he was comfortable, you pulled out completely to push back in. Bottoming out when you pushed back in, he let out a moan. Telling you to go harder, you gave him what he wanted. As he fucked back onto the dildo, you had gotten a better idea - one in which both of you would enjoy.

"I want you to ride my cock, will you do that for me?" you moaned, watching him fuck himself on your strapon. You pulled him close up to you by his hair, "Answer me, baby. Or I'll stop fucking you, those are my rules." you said, which wasn't a lie. You wanted to make sure he was still there with you before you continued.

"Yes, yes I'll do it. I'd love to," he whimpered as you pulled out of him. 

Laying down on the bed, he was quick to join you. Mike straddled your hips, quick to lower himself onto your strapon. You watched as he sunk all the way down, you held his thighs as you began to fuck up into him.

"Oh god, fuck me, fuck me," he cried out, jerking his cock as you sped up your movements. "I'm so close, _please_ let me come, Ma'am. Please?"

"Hm, do you need it? What if I just stopped, making you go to bed painfully hard?" you asked, and his eyes widened as you continued to fuck him.

"Yes, yes I need it, need it so bad-"

"Come for me," 

He did just that, coming on your stomach with a moan. Fucking him through it until he pulled off of you. Instead of getting a towel, Mike ran his tongue on you, cleaning up the come he got on you. When he was finished, you pulled him into a kiss. "You taste so good " you hummed.

\---

After the two of you took a nice long bath, you asked, "I can stay the night if you'd like. I would just have to text Charlotte to let her know," you smiled when you noticed the blush creeping on his face. 

"I'd love that, (Your Name)."


End file.
